The Sensei and the Manbat
by Onyxlight
Summary: A misunderstanding over one of Kagome's future items results in the usual hilarity.


Written (eons ago) for the Sensei prompt InuMir

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters

* * *

"What do you have there Inuyasha?" asked Shippou of the Hanyou.

"It's what Kagome calls a comic book," Inuyasha answered not even bothering to look at the curious kit as he continued to flip through the pages.

"What is a comic book Miroku?" the Kit asked of the Hanyou's lover, since Inuyasha was wrapped up in his reading.

"It's a story written with pictures, Shippou," Miroku replied as he leaned against the oblivious Dog Demon.

"What's it about?"

"It's about a dark crime fighter and a Sensei that leads a team of assassins."

"ASSASSIN'S! I thought a Sensei was someone who taught others?"

"He is that too, the story gets… complex." Miroku sighed.

Not to be deterred Shippou moved on to ask Sango what she knew of this Sensei in Inuyasha's comic book. Unfortunately, Sango knew nothing so that left the kit either waiting on Kagome's return or trying to get more answers out of Inuyasha and Miroku. The Kitsune bounded away from Sango and up onto Inuyasha's shoulders, trying desperately to get a glimpse of this mysterious crime fighter and Sensei.

"Get off of me runt! I've been watin' on time to read this issue of Batman fighting The Sensei for weeks now!"

"Issue? I thought that an issue was a problem or topic, what does that have to do with the comic book."

Miroku sighed again; he knew this was going to be a long and tiring day. He was already longing for Kagome's return.

"So, the Sensei has problems with the comic book?" Shippou ventured, clearly confused.

"No, these comic books are made every month in Kagome's time and each book is called an issue."

"So, no one has a problem with anything it's just another one of Kagome's weird future terms."

"Well the Batman has issues with The Sensei, and as of page twelve he was kicking The Sensei's ancient ass!" Inuyasha chimed in with enthusiasm.

"Why would a guy want to beat up his Sensei?" Shippou wondered aloud.

"The old guy is not his Sensei he is THE Sensei."

"Is there only one Sensei in the future?" Shippou asked as he became more baffled by the moment.

When Miroku's shoulders slumped, Sango couldn't help but laugh at how the situation was turning out. She was almost glad she knew nothing about it, because if she did she would feel compelled to help the boy's straighten Shippou out. As it was, she just sat back and watched with amusement in her eyes.

"No, Shippou this comic book is not about the future. Batman, The Sensei and all of the other people in the book are not real. It's all just a story or fairy tale."

"So Inuyasha is reading a fairytale about and old Sensei and a Bat Hanyou?"

"The Batman is not a youkai you nosy runt!"

"Is too!" Shippou yelled, "How else could he be a bat and a man?"

That's when the two demons starting arguing and shouting. They were still at each other's throats when Kagome returned to them.

"What has the two of them fighting?" she asked of Sango.

"Something about a manbat, a Sensei, fairy tales and the future." Sango said in-between giggles.

Kagome just looked at her friend as if she'd grown a second head. None of that made any sense to her at all. She walked up to Miroku and he swiftly filled her in on how all of this began. Kagome rolled her eyes dramatically and walked over to the feuding demons. She picked Shippou up and carefully explained to the kit about comic books, who the Batman and the Sensei were, as well as how all of it was just elaborate stories written and drawn in her time for entertainment.

Once she was finished and the Kit grew quiet Inuyasha shouted, "FINALLY, now I can go see how bad The Sensei got his butt kicked by Batman!"

Kagome shot the dog demon an incredulous look, "Don't be mean Inuyasha. It's natural for kids Shippou's age to be curious."

"Feh…fine… whatever wench."

Miroku simply shook his head at his lover and backed away. He knew what coming.

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha slammed face first onto the forest floor, his precious comic book fluttered around in his wake, and when it landed on his back, Shippou promptly snatched it up. With a devious smile the Kit perched himself on Kagome's shoulder right before the Miko took off mumbling about inconsiderate half demons.

Sango walked up to Miroku as he stood vigil over his "sat" lover.

"I wonder if there is such a thing as a thought Sensei?" Miroku asked.

"Why?" Sango asked.

"I have all but given up on getting him to think before he speaks. I believe he needs to study under an expert," Miroku joked.

"Could you guys please not talk about me as if I wasn't even here?"


End file.
